Public Enemies
"Public Enemies" is the fifteenth episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Walker plans to make Danny Amity Park's public enemy #1 while Danny befriends a werewolf ghost named Wulf. Synopsis The episode starts with an escaped ghost running away from none other than Walker's guards and a new ghost, second-in-command Bullet. The escapee is quickly caught. Walker, back at his beloved prison, says all the escaped ghosts have been re-captured except one. That one needs to be tracked down by a wolf-like ghost name Wulf. He tries to escape, but that would be against the rules. So Walker presses a button on his bracelet which electrocutes poor Wulf through his metal collar. Walker forces him to make a deal: search out Danny, the last escaped prisoner who set all the others free (Danny did this in "Prisoners of Love"), and he'll remove the horrible collar. Wulf says something in a different language, which Walker can apparently understand. Amity Park is then overrun with dozens of Walker's goons, causing as much chaos as they can. Danny remarks that he's gonna need a bigger thermos just before he's knocked away by a guard. The mayor is speaking at Casper High not just because ghosts are scary, scary things, or even the great photo opportunity, but because the children are his future voters! Then the mayor hands the mike to Principal Ishiyama who limits the students' freedom to protect them from ghosts. The students are to have no contact with these spirits, the students will be escorted to their homes directly after school, and there's a 9:00 curfew. These rules outrage Sam and upset Tucker. Danny asks who the new stupid security advisor was who came up with those lame ideas when his parents burst in, embarrassing Danny and Jazz, who is sitting behind Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Meanwhile, Wulf rips open a portal and gives a sign that this one is the one. After Wulf leaps through to sniff out the people that Danny has been in contact with, Bullet says he and the others will take over everyone Wulf comes in contact with (which is everyone close to Danny, as Walker orders earlier). Back at Casper High, Wulf leaps onto the stage, scaring Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama. A guard overshadows the principal while Wulf scares Kwan, Paulina, and Dash. Walker takes over Dash as two other guards take over Paulina and Kwan. As Sam and Tucker rush out of the auditorium, Danny's Ghost Sense is going crazy. Wulf pins him down and says something in his language, when Maddie shoots him with a ghost gun. Jack laments that he wanted to do that and asks when Maddie learned how to shoot like that. She replies "What, you think I sit at home and invent new cookies all day?" Jack then asks for some butterscotch-caramel-apple-doodles. Wulf runs away after seeing Bullet and two guards. They give chase as Walker/Dash states that Danny's parents might be of use to them. Just then Jack slams into a door which Maddie tells him to pull. In the hallway Lancer frantically orders Danny to go to the safe room. After he enters, Lancer is overshadowed by a hidden guard. When Jazz and Danny get home, she tells him that she has homework, and even though Maddie and Jack are busy, she won't be able to keep a close eye on him. Therefore, he must be so quiet it's like he's not even there. Unfortunately, the siblings walk in to find their parents holding the first Ghostkateer meeting with the overshadowed Dash, Kwan, and Paulina. As Jack dubs Walker/Dash Ghostkateer Number One, Danny retreats to his room, saying that he'll be so quiet, it's like he's not even there. Maddie tries to convince him to stay with their original battle cry song to the annoyance of Jazz. The next day at school, Maddie and Jack are trying to protect the students' lunch by putting up the Portable Ghost Shield and giving the students fifteen minutes to eat. Danny complains to his friends that he's going to kick that miserable blabbering ball of fur back into the Ghost Zone the first chance he gets. Tucker remarks that it's not blabber, it's Esperanto. Esperanto was an unofficial language in the 1800's, and has since died out. It's now only used as a perfect secret code for geeks to talk to other geeks. Tucker says he doesn't know what Wulf was screaming, but he looked scared. like he needed help. Wulf, up in a tree nearby, dives into the Ghost Shield claws first and makes it through easily. He then phases into the Fenton Van and destroys it, effectively destroying the Ghost Shield in the process. Wulf then gets horribly shocked by Bullet even though Walker said not to use the collar. Wulf runs away, closely followed by Danny Phantom. Jack, seeing him, shoots a Portable Ghost Portal at him, but misses and hits two guards instead, thanks to Jazz. Bullet fires a pink whip-like thing at Wulf catching him by the tail. Danny decides to rescue him because if Walker's after the big hairy thing, he can't be all bad. Danny zaps the whip with "Ghost Stinger" zapping Bullet, and freeing Wulf. Wulf sniffs and licks Danny and they become friends. Back at Tucker's house with Tucker and Sam, Danny tells Tucker that he needs him there because he sort of knows Wulf's language and they need to get that collar off. Sam tries to touch it, but Wulf growls and snaps at her. Tucker says Wulf says not to touch that. Danny leaves to go get the Fenton Thermos out of his locker as Tucker tries to ask Wulf what Walker's up to, with no luck. At Casper High, Danny overhears a secret meeting with all overshadowed people about a meeting that starts tomorrow. Danny, rather stupidly, phases into his human self and barges in. "Kwan" slams the door and "Dash" slams Danny into the chalkboard, then reveals himself to be Walker. Walker says when he's through with Danny's town, Danny's gonna beg for the safety of the Ghost Zone Prison. Danny zaps Walker away and retorts that the only thing he's begging for is for Walker to try some mouthwash. Walker sends his goons after him and re-possesses Dash. Danny fights off Lancer, his principal, Dash, Kwan, and Paulina before heading to his house and activating the Ghost Shield there. Walker remarks that by tomorrow the whole town will be under lockdown. Walker heads to Tucker's house where Sam, Tucker, and Wulf are. Walker says oniminously that Wulf has outlived his usefulness and presses the button that zaps the collar. Wulf, looking at pictures of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, suddenly howls in pain. Tucker tries to take the collar off through his PDA, but gets blasted back. However, he succeeds and Wulf exclaims happily that he's free. He then jumps out of the window to search for Danny. Tucker's parents burst in and say it's curfew time, but it's too late to bring Sam home so she'll have to stay there, and, to make sure they're safe, they will stay in the room with them. Danny wakes up at his still-protected house, into the presence of Sam and Tucker, who turn on the T.V. The Mayor proclaims the completely competent Jack Fenton as head ghost wrangler, and also proclaims Danny Phantom as Public Ghost Enemy Number One. Danny starts to give up, feeling that he can't do this, but Sam says that if Danny doesn't do something, who will? At City Hall, Danny crashes the meeting, scaring the crowd and kicking his parents in action. Danny attempts to knock the ghosts out of them, but only succeeds in ticking them off, since they weren't possessed in the first place. Jack tries to catch him with the Fenton Fisher, forgetting that it's tangled. The much more competent Maddie fires a green laser-thing at Danny, but misses. Danny lands on the floor where the overshadowed Mayor phases Danny down into the basement (Wulf sees this) where he is confronted by "Dash", "Paulina", "Kwan", "Principal Ishiyama", and "Lancer". Danny scares them all off by pulling out the Thermos except "Paulina". Danny pushes the ghost out of her, frightening her, then sucks the ghost guard up. Paulina asks if he's a friendly ghost, to which he replies "Yeah, with some friendly advice: RUN!" as he's attacked by "Kwan". He then proceeds to rip the ghosts out of everyone. Maddie helps by shooting a few with the Portable Ghost Portal. Just as "Ishiyama" is about to suck Danny up in his own Thermos, Wulf leaps in and saves him, tearing a guard and Bullet out of Dash and Ishiyama who are promptly shot at and sucked up by Maddie's Portal Gun. However, Danny is taken by Walker/Mayor up to the entrance of City Hall, where "the Mayor" pretends to be hurt and dragged back into City Hall by Danny in front of two news crews, making sure Danny's prison is his own town. Danny's had enough and squirms out of his grasp as Wulf forces Walker out of the Mayor. Maddie shows up and tries to fire at Danny, but Wulf jumps in and forces Walker to be hit instead. Unfortunately, Wulf also gets sucked into the portal, much to Danny's dismay. Even so, he and Walker say to Danny that they'll meet again. "Friend. We'll meet again." -Wulf "Alright next time we take the extra dimensional fugitive to my place." Sam "So will we, punk! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone, you've LOOOOOST!" -Walker. Back at school with his friends looking at the newspaper's latest headline: GHOST KID ATTACKS MAYOR!! Public Enemy Number One!!, Danny says he will continue to protect the world from the ghosts, because if he doesn't, who will? Plus, he can't ignore a cry for help...except Lancer's, who is being chased by Maddie and Jack, convinced that Lancer's a ghost. Casting *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom *Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Geek Kid *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Grey Delisle as Sam Manson *Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter; Baby Face Boyle *Maria Canals as Paulina *James Sie as Kwan *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Jazz Fenton *James Arnold Taylor as Walker; Ghost Cop *Dee Bradley Baker as Wulf; Newscaster #1 *Daran Norris as Bullet; Newscaster #2 *Kimberly Brooks as Tucker's Mom *Phil LaMarr as Tucker's Dad *Freddy Rodriguez as Mayor Montez *June Angela as Prinicpal Ishiyama; Shelley Makamoto *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer Series continuity *Paulina is the only known citizen of Amity Park, besides Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, who knows that Danny is a good ghost and doesn't mean any harm. *Danny Phantom saving Paulina seems to foreshadow her falling in love with him in the next episode. *Sam and Danny encounter Wulf again in "Claw of the Wild," in which several references are made back to this episode, including the fact that both Danny and Sam learned some Esperanto from Tucker in the interim just in case they should run into Wulf again. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *First appearances of Bullet and Wulf *It is hinted that Danny can be put in the Fenton Thermos, even though he is half ghost. When the principal and Dash (possessed by Walker and a guard) held the Fenton Thermos at Danny, charging it up, Danny looked scared. **This would later be proven to be true, in the episode; Secret Weapons, where Jazz repeatedly sucks Danny into the Fenton Thermos by accident, while trying to help him fight ghosts. *According to Maddie, ghosts are not actually dead people, but rather "manifestations of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness." *Maddie reveals that she's a ninth degree black belt. *This was the first episode to premiere in 2005. *On the front page of Amity Park Angle, one of the articles is titled "Marmel is nominated for a Pulitzer" Gallery es:Enemigo público Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real world